


是银光灿烂

by Caranthiryimi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: 小火种⚠️炮友关系⚠️TF孕梗⚠️
Relationships: Overlord/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	是银光灿烂

沉重的喘息从门缝中传来，潮湿暧昧的气息还没散去，床上甚至是墙壁都溅上了粉紫色的交合液，让人不禁想象刚才那场拆卸的激烈程度。这场情事的主角正躺在双方一起制造的狼藉中休息，他们每次做都是那样惊天动地，恨不得这里所有的机都知道。

塔恩讨厌霸王，在所有的外人看来这是不争的事实。然而就在最近，一位不愿意透露姓名的六阶战士看到会议上吵完架的霸王把塔恩摁在会议圆桌上狠狠地拆了一顿，他们一边吵，一边拆，霸王后来干脆让塔恩说不出话来，掐着他的腰过了载。

他们什么时候搞上的，双方都说不清楚。就是一个机缘巧合，他们偶然看对眼了之后上一次床，发现对方是个不错的拆友就开始了这段不甚离奇的关系。他们没什么灵魂上的交流，但是活好不就行了，不是吗？

“你总能让人惊喜，塔恩。”霸王由衷夸赞道，同那些服务机不一样的是，每一次做都能发现他身上不一样的风情。还有那美妙的属于歌唱家的喘息，这或许就是塔恩的魅力，霸王由是想到。“你也是。”塔恩回赞道。霸王是个不错的炮友。

他们一边吵的不可开交，甚至大打出手，一边疯狂迷恋对方的身体，每夜都不知疲倦的交合。他们将这作为发泄，打算完成目标了就各奔东西再也不见。

不过，搞出小火种可不是计划中的部分。尽管塔恩很恼怒想要强行剥离霸王惹的祸，他还是决定将这个小生命留下来。

即使是小火种，也依然拦不住霸王和塔恩晚上滚到一起。

“都怀上了还要做，真的不怕伤到它？啧啧，真是不检点的父亲。”霸王挺动腰身，反复戳刺那个再熟悉不过了的传感节点。“你不是也答应了吗？”塔恩反唇相讥道，夹紧了身体里那根野蛮的输出管。霸王抬起他的大腿，以便自己更进一步。塔恩没多久就达到了过载，而霸王还远远没得到满足。他在塔恩的身体里又厮磨了一会，将交合液射在DJD队长的腹甲上。尚且平坦的小腹沾满了六阶战士的交合液，有些洒到了腰侧。塔恩用手蘸了蘸这些液体，随即送到了自己嘴里。霸王俯下身，第一次亲吻了那不完整的、带着伤疤的嘴唇。他们都觉得自己不是真心，却又都在最后骗过了自己。

后来，他们分开了，在小火种出世之前。塔恩没觉得自己受到了什么影响，只不过每次都要自己解决，不如有霸王在身边来的方便。他在过载的时候，呻吟着喊出了霸王的名字。

塔恩慌张的捂住了嘴，顾不得手上黏糊糊的液体和一塌糊涂的下半身，他不敢相信自己刚刚喊了什么。

为什么，为什么会是他。塔恩没有清理自己，他躺在充电床上，彻夜未眠。

小火种要出世了。这一天后，威震天投降。

塔恩没想到，火种剥离竟然这么痛苦，从火种蔓延至全身都有一种被撕裂的感觉。加上前期没有注意身体，还是像以前那样不分昼夜的工作，小火种的离体出现了一些障碍。

如果不能分离，不仅小火种保不住，塔恩也活不长。他忽然想起了威震天的那次演讲，自己被彻底吸引的那一次。他的领袖说，要建立一个全新的世界，属于他们的新的赛博坦。

他要给它一个新世界，人们不再被变形形态所定义，人人平等。

他不能死。

“好险。不过，她很健康，没有不良症状，也没有什么奇奇怪怪的病，是个可爱的绿火种。”卡隆把刚刚有个雏形的幼生体抱给塔恩，这是四百万年来赛博坦的第一个幼生体。他们已经很久都没有见过新生命了。“想好名字了吗？”小电椅问道。

塔恩没有回答他的问题，他端详着那个还没长好的小小一团，小声说道：“欢迎，Silvery.”

  
威震天一直都觉得塔恩后来如此偏执是因为他，直到那天他杀死DJD后看到跑出来的那个幼生体。她想爸爸了，于是溜出飞船要找他。“嘿，大叔，你看到我爸爸了吗？他高高大大，还戴着面具，我找不到他了。他说要给我惊喜，是自由平等什么的。但是我等了好几天了，叔叔你知道他在哪吗？”

面对这个极像塔恩的小孩，威震天怔住了。半天，他蹲下来和小姑娘平视，拉起她的小手，“不知道。但是叔叔知道你爸爸给你的惊喜在哪。”


End file.
